Bicycle is one of the most popular means of transportation. With more and more bulky bicycles used, it will take more and more space to place the bicycle, and wherein, pedals respectively coupled to cranks at two sides of the bicycle bring unnecessary width demand when parking the bicycle. Therefore, various foldable bicycles have been developed and have appeared on the market.
In conventional foldable pedal, folding function is accomplished by folding pedals at two sides of a bicycle, which folding process is operated by hands, and the hands are smudged. In addition, folding pedals is not only smudging hands but also causing inconvenience during folding operation, for the folding pedals is arranged at two sides of the bicycle and in a relative lower position level.
Comparing devices synchronously reducing width of bicycle, a pedal attaching and detaching device disclosed in PCT patent application, No. PCT/CN2008/073824, is too complicated to carry out commercialization.
A typical crank assembly disclosed in Chinese issued Utility patent, No. CN201376647Y, includes a foldable crank, but the foldable crank configuration has intensity problem. Moreover, transmission apparatus drives the foldable crank rotating with very large transmission ratio, and corresponding locking apparatus will bear more acting force, which goes against for bicycle using and folding operation.